You Don't Know
by Princess Jadey Pendragon
Summary: When Sora is just about to finish off Demyx, he suddenly blurts out that he has feelings for 'someone', but that someone just happens to come to his rescue. Crappy summary but hey it's me.


Okay i do not own Kingdom Hearts (Sora beat me to it ¬¬), Square Entrix or any of the named characters...except Demyx and Zexion since me and my friend have Necklaces of their items, meaning you own their souls :P nah just kidding. Also i know Zexion is SUPPOSED to be dead before KHII but just work with me here 'kay.

Anyway Enjoy!

* * *

**You Don't Know**

He stared at the young warrior before him, the key blade master in all his glory standing before him with that well know weapon of his by his side. Demyx just knew this wasn't going to end in his favour."Hey, you guys are looking lively." Demyx said with his annoying grinning face. M_ight as well get some fun out of this mission_

"Scram!" Yelled and annoyed Donald. The duck was not at all please, Demyx could see that.

"Didn't we catch you messing around in the Underworld? How'd a wimp like you get into Organization XIII?" Sora asked. Demyx was slightly offended and pretended to act all scared of the key blade master. _Only thing is im bloody terrified. I don't wanna die_. Sora crossed his arms over his chest "I bet you can't even fight." Demyx wagged a finger a few inches in front of his 'charming' face before replying to that remark.

"You shouldn't judge anyone by appearance." he turned away from the trio and stared out into the world before him. Taking in his surroundings as the last thing he might see. _All the members that has gone against this kid have fallen. If I fall I will never be able to tell 'him' how I feel_ "I told them they were sending the wrong guy" he muttered beneath his breath.

"Who is this kook?" he heard Sora ask.

"Remember, the Organization's made up of Nobodies." replied one of the companions._ I think it was that weird dog __thing_.

"Right...no hearts!" At this Demyx turned back round to face his little 'mission' and casually replied to Sora

"Oh, we do too have hearts! Don't be mad" and with a silly grin upon his face he began to summon water. A dome of water appears around him. He stretched his hand up to the pinnacle and the dome turned into a bubble in his hand. The bubble exploded and formed his beloved sitar. He grabbed it and spinned it around, pointing at them with a smirk on his face. "Dance, water! Dance!" Small pillars of water rose from the ground and magically shaped into figures that seemed to dance along to the sound that was being produced by the sitar. _I'll try and ware him out by making him attack my water clones then when he's unprepared all attack myself_. Demyx thought that was the most clever thing he has ever thought of, and it was all by himself without _'somebodys'_ help. However he failed to remember that this was Sora, master of the key blade. He was too busy strumming his sitar to notice that Sora was getting incredibly close to him, so close that he could kill the Nocturne. He only realised second before Sora could kill him and managed to block with his weapon, however the force of the impact sent Demyx's sitar flying across the ground and out of his reach. Sora stood looming over the blonde musician, his figure blocking out all means of light and escape. He was too scared to summon a portal out because he was so close. Memories flashed in is mind of the time when the Heartless had cornered him and took his heart.

**_Flashback_**

_ A small boy, who barely looked his age ran though the streets of Radiant Garden to avoid the heartless chasing behind him. He ran and ran and ran, turning and twisting into ally ways. However his last turn would be his last. Dead end. He collapsed onto his knees and began to sob as the heartless closed in on him.  
"Please...some one...save me." he cried between sobs, but nobody was coming to his rescue. The heartless came closer and closer. The could smell his heart. Soon they were looming above him. He screamed as the darkness took him._

When Demyx came back out of the memory he saw that Sora still stood above him like those heartless had done so.

"I feel no sorrow for someone who doesn't own a heart." Soar said grim fully. All Demyx could do was cower further back against the wall. But then something just snapped inside of him.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART RIPPED AWAY FROM YOU. TO HAVE YOU VERY EXCISTANCE TAKEN FROM YOU. TO HAVE NO ONE TO REMEMBER YOU!" he screamed at the warrior who seemed to be taken back by the sudden out burst. Tears were pouring freely from Demyx's eyes and onto the ground beneath him. "You don't know what its like to like someone who believes that they won no feelings because we don't possess physical beating hearts. But despite that theory. I love him, more than anything, but he'll never feel the same. He wouldn't miss me." Demyx kept his eyes focused on the ground. Keeping on his hands and knees he spoke again. "Go ahead and kill me, but promise me this. If you come across another member called Zexion, please tell him that I loved him." The tears were pouring harder than before from closed eyes as he waited for his time to come.

"Why don't you tell him yourself" called a voice. A voice he knew. Demyx opened his eyes and raised his head to look past the Key blade wielder. Walking towards them was a fairly short boy with lilac hair that covered one of his beautiful deep dark blue eyes.

"Zexy..." he whispered but remained planted to the spot. As Zexion came closer Sora backed away. He wasn't in any shape to be fighting two members plus it seemed that these two had something to clear up. He decided it was best just to leave and go help the others. Those two weren't much of a threat right now. Zexion got down not his knees and took the older yet less mature of the two into a loving embrace. Stroking Demyx's hair and making soothing 'shushing' noises. Demyx continue to sob into Zexion's arms. "Zexy I was scared because I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I've felt about you and..." but Zexion cut him off with a gentle kiss. At first Demyx was unsure about what was going on but reality soon kicked in and soon he was kissing Zexion back. When they broke, Demyx rested his forehead against Zexion's own. "I love you Zexy." he whispered. Zexion smiled back at the blonde musician.

"I love you too Demyx"

Owari

* * *

-yawn- wow my first (and really crappy attenpt) of a oneshot Zemyx. Yeah i knoe there are probs a million and one things wrong with this but, do i care?! No not really :P 

Please review so that i can write _**better**_ storied about my fav lil couple.

-Kinzoko-


End file.
